


"Hindi ako si Romeo, at putangina, hindi ka si Juliet."

by GCSiren (GoddessOfShitpost)



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Fix It Fic, Hakdog, M/M, Puta, huh, natapos ko, ops - Freeform, pero ito, san na noli me report ko, soft, wala
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 09:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfShitpost/pseuds/GCSiren
Summary: After an impulsive decision from Ibarra, Elias comes to save him and finds that he doesn't have the same way with words Ibarra has. (Filipino and English)





	"Hindi ako si Romeo, at putangina, hindi ka si Juliet."

**Author's Note:**

> gago kase kayo pag nagsusulat ng elibarra puro ang lulungkot gusto niyo ba masaktan,,, i mean accurate pero aray yknow. fix it fic haha ops Filipino, then English translation afterwards.

Nakahiga si Ibarra sa unting kama ni Elias. Halata na sinasagabal siya ng tilang milyon-milyon na isipan sa loob ng iisang minuto lamang. Si Elias ay nandiyan lamang sa kanyang harapan na nakaupo, at kahit makulimlim ang liwanag ng namamatay na kandila, kitang-kita niya na hindi nakatingin ang kanyang sinta sa kanya. Ang linya kung saan noon ay umagos ang luha ni Ibarra ay ang unang napapansin, bago sa matamlay na mukha niya. 

"Tumingin ka sa akin, Crisostomo."

Hindi ginagamit ni Elias ang unang pangalan ni Ibarra hangga't hindi siya seryoso. At hindi naging seryoso si Elias kailanman. Malamig ang tinig ng pangalan na ito kay Ibarra, parang hindi niya kinilala ito bilang sarili niyang pangalan. Sa totoo lamang, hindi alam ni Elias paano siya magsalita matapos sinubukan ni Ibarra kunin ang sarili niyang buhay. Alam niya lang paano maipagtanggol siya...pagkatapos...Hindi niya alam ano ang gagawin. 

Hindi pa rin nahanap ni Ibarra ang mata ni Elias nang siya ay sumagot. "Akala ko ay..." Huminga siya ng malalim. "Akala ko patay ka na, Elias. Sinabi nila na patay ka na." Hindi niya napigilan ang piyok sa pagsalita niya ulit ng 'patay'. "Ngunit, nandito pa rin ako." Mabilis na sinabi ni Elias, ang kanyang tingin ay malambing ngunit matindi. Alam ni Ibarra kahit na iniiwasan niya ito. "At isa pa, kung ako ay namatay, bakit-- magpapakamatay ka rin?" Takot si Elias, naririnig sa kanyang boses. Tumahimik si Ibarra.

"Mahal kita, Elias." Mahinhin ang pagsasalita ni Ibarra. "At mahal ka ng mas marami, Ibarra. Hindi lamang ako. Kinakailangan ka ng napakaraming tao."

Sinakop ulit ng katahimikan ang silid. 

"Ano nga yung, yung binasa mo sa akin-- noong kumakain tayo matapos natin nahuli yung buwaya?" Kumalma na si Elias, at nakatingin na si Ibarra sa kanya, ang kanyang labi na nagbibigay pahiwatig ng isang sentimental na ngiti. "'Did my heart love 'till now? Forswear it, sight.'" "'For I never saw true beauty 'till this night.'" Tinapos ni Elias para sa kanya. "Binasa ko ang iyong binigay na aklat sa akin, Ibarra."

Hindi alam ni Ibarra ang puntong ginagawa ni Elias. "Hindi ako magsisinungaling, hindi ko iyon naasahan-- ngunit bakit ito mahalaga sa ngayon?"

"Hindi ako si Romeo," Umalis si Elias sa kanyang upuan, at lumuhod sa tabi ni Ibarra. "At putangina," Binigyan ni Elias ng isang maikli ngunit matamis na halik ang labi ni Ibarra. "Hinding-hindi ka si Juliet." Ngumiti si Elias, mapagmalaki sa sarili niyang linya. Tumawa si Ibarra.

"Buti nga." At nilapit ni ulit si Elias sa kanya.

\---

Ibarra was lying down on Elias' humble bed. It was obvious that a million thoughts were racing in a span of a minute inside Ibarra's head. Elias was there in front of him, sitting down, and though the dying candlelight was din it was enough to see that his lover wasn't looking at him. The line where Ibarra's tears used to flow was the most noticeable thing, before his emotionless face.

"Look at me, Crisostomo."

Elias never used Ibarra's first name unless he was really serious. And Elias was never serious. The tone of Ibarra's own name was cold, and even he deemed it unrecognizable when Elias said it. In truth, Elias didn't know how to react after Ibarra attempted to take his own life. He only knew how to save him...after that....he didn't know what to do.

Ibarra's gaze still didn't find Elias' eyes when he answered. "I thought..." He inhaled deeply. "I thought you were dead, Elias. They said you were dead." He couldn't do anything when his voice cracked at the mention of 'dead'. "Yet, I am still here." Elias quickly added, and his stare was soft but intense. Ibarra knew this, even if he was avoiding it. "And also, if I were to die, what-- you'd just kill yourself too?" Elias was scared, you could hear it in his voice. Ibarra went silent.

"I love you, Elias." Ibarra said it softly, almost inaudible. "And many more love you, Ibarra. Not only me. A lot of people need you."

Silence once again took over the room.

"What did you read to me, that day when we were eating after we caught that crocodile?" Elias calmed, and finally, Ibarra looked at him. His lips hinted at a sentimental smile. "'Did my heart love 'till now? Forswear it, sight.'" "'For I never saw true beauty 'till this night.'" Elias finished it for him. "I read the book you gave me, Ibarra."

Ibarra didn't know the point Elias was making. "I'm not going to lie, I did not expect that. But why is that important now?"

"I'm not Romeo," Elias got off the chair, and knelt next to Ibarra. "And fuck," Elias planted a short but sweet kiss on Ibarra's lips. "You're definitely no Juliet." Elias smiled, proud of his own line. Ibarra laughed.

"Good." And he brought Elias closer to him once again.


End file.
